Dragon meets Death god
by Vi-Violence
Summary: BleachxAmerican dragon jake long crossover, three shinigami come to New York to retrieve the ghost Jake trapped in a trophy, but what happens when the huntsclan gets involved, this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the sidewalk with his freinds Trixe and Spud, Jake entered his gandfathers technology shop,

"Yo, gramps, whats the deal? You said it was something important."

"Indead it it young dragon, do you recall the incedent in wich you traped a ghost within a camp trophy?"

"Of coarse I do g, how could i froget the time i got to make brad look like an idiot" jake replyed grinning broadly at the memory.

"aiya! this is important young dragon! the dragon council resived a messeg from the after life regarding that ghost!" the old man yelled wildly,

"whoa really g? i didn't know we could do that sort of stuff" jake replyed ,his interst caught

"ya dude, with contact with the after life you could do all sort of stuff, like start one of those things where you pass on the messeges of the dead to the living for money" spud said with exitment

"no! it is not us who makes the contacting, but the gods of death themselfs! they are upset about the imprisonment of a soul and are personally sending three death gods to see to it that the soul be sent on to heavan"

"now thats just wrong!" cried trixe putting in her bit

"how come a sleeze like that guy is going to the good place!? what good deed did he do?"

"it is not our place too decide things like that young one, as i said before they are sending three of there own the see that it is properly dealt with" gramps said sagely

wait, how would they even find us? and what are they supposed to do anyways? its not like they can just come and breack the guy out of the trophy and leave it like that" jake said

"i do not know, that they are coming and what they intend to do is all i kinow young dragon, we must remain vigalent as posible and pray that nothing goes wrong, you best go home now and get your rest, afterall, you have school tomorrow"

he said, and after bidding eachother good bye the three friends whent there separate ways and jake made his way home to see if he could finnish the history report he had due the next day for his history class.


	2. meeting the transfers

**so, heres the secound chapter of my fic, i frogot this last time, **

**Disclamer: i do not own bleach or american dragon, but a girl can dream **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think about the whole death gods thing Jakey?" Trixie asked as the trio ignored Rotwood's rambling.

"Eh, can't be too big a deal, they probaly have no clue where to start, after all, all they know is that theres a soul trapped around here, its not like they have some way to track it down" Jake replied smoothly.

"Ya Trix, its totally no big!" Spud added in enthusiasticaly.

"Attention please, I have an important enouncement!" Rotwood cried loundly, looking up, the trio noticed that there where three slightly older looking kids standing at the front of the room.

"We have here three transfer students from japan, Rukia Kuchiki" he said gesturing to a small black haired girl with large violent eyes that seemed to dominate her face

"Hello!" she said brightly grinning and curtsying slightly, the other two kids looked vaugly discusted at the formal behavor

"Ichigo Kurosake" this time he gestured to the tall frowning boy with bright orange hair.

"Hello" he said more seddately than the girl, bowing his head slightly

"And last of all, Renji Abari" Rotwood said nodding to the large figue with bright red hair tyed back in a ponytail, he had tatoos starting at his eyebrows and trailing down his neck, he simply grunted and nodded to the class.

"Well now lets see, miss Kuchiki you can sit next to Trixie (can't remember her last name), mister Kurosake you can sit next to mister Long, yes you, raise your hands to let them know who you are, mister Abari you sit next to Spudinski, you raise your hand too young man!"

Soon the three new students where seated and Rotwood was rambling again,

"So your from japan?" Jake asked canversationaly, hoping the tall newcomer would drop the frown and turn out to be a nice guy.

"Ya, the three of us always get along real well so they desided to send us all together so we would be with friends while were here in new york." the brighlytly colored haired teen replyed politly

hubh, thats good then, you sure speack english pretty well, jake said, slightly puzzeled, the other boy was talking nicely, but continued to frown as if he was gearing up to kill the next person to speack to him

"ya, well i just studyed real hard, i tend to get picked on a lot because of my hair so i normaly don't hang out, I just go strait home and study, is something wrong?" ichigo asked, finnally noticeing the strang look he was reciving from the greenish haired teen

"its just, your acting really nice and stuff, but you just keep on scowling, is there a problem or something?" he asked causasly

"Ahahahah! Ichigos always like that!" cried the small black haired girl, leaning over the aisl inbetween the desks

"Belive me, I live with him back in japan, he even frowns while hes asleep, its just one of his natral features, right strawberry?" she said grinning widely

"Shut up you miget!" Ichigo said crossly

"Strawberry? That some japanese thang or somthing?" Trixie asked, puzzeled by the use of a strange nickname

"Ichigo means strawberry" said the tatooed teen leaning over the desk to join into the conversation as well

"Oh, like your one to talk, you pineapple." Ichigo shot back at him with a glare

"Hey, I just thought of something!" exclaimed Spud randomly, unknowingly breaking up a fight before it could begin

"What?" Renji asked, curios

"Well sinse your transfer students and all, where are you suposed to like, sleep and stuff?"

"Well, a friend of ours made some arangments for us, apparently some guy named Loa shi is supposed to be leting us stay with him" Ichigo said laxly

"Lao shi? Thats my granpas name, I think he would have told me he was expecting company" Jake said, puzzeled, while it might not be too big a deal, it was still very unlike his granfather to froget to mention such a thing

"Well hat and clogs might have something to do with that, you just never know with that guy

"Hat and clogs?" asked Trixi makeing a face

"Ya said Renji, Ichigo is real bad at remembering names so at first he just called Urahara hat and clogs"

"Excuse me" said Rukia tapping Jjakes shoulder, so he would turn to her,

"if hes your granpa would you mind takeing us to his place after school, we don't know the way"

"Ya, sure" he replied,

"We were going there later anyways" smiling she quickly thanked him and sat back in her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**yay! so we finaly see what shinigami are coming to town, also i am sure you noticed that i frogot several names in this chapter, a little personal saying i have for myself is that i always froget something, so if you could let me know what thoughs names are i would really appriciate it**


	3. Introductions

After school the six of them met up and started on to there destination, upon arriving at the store Jake called out.

"Hey Gramps, we're here"

"This is terrible young dragon! The huntsclan has stolen the trophy containing the ghost! They apper to have come when I went out to by a burrito! We must retrieve it imedatl-, who is this?" He asked, having just come out of the back room of the shop he had not noticed the three transfer students until that moment.

Surprisingly enough the three of them did not seem to be paying vary close attention to him, and seemed to be looking rather concerned, Rukia briefly looked to him.

"Hello, I'm Rukia, and my friends are Ichigo and Rengi, Urahara should have told you we were going to be staying with you, did you say that that imprisoned soul has been stolen?" Blinking briefly at the bluntness of her stament/question, he hesitantly answered,

"Ah yes, he did call me and ask me to house some friends of his for a while but I was not expecting you so soon- wait did you just say-, but that means you must be-"

"The three death gods sent to retrieve that soul, 6th vice captain Renji Abarai at your service, Renji said abruptly

after a moment of staring at Renji they turned slightly to stare at Rukia and Ichigo

"Unseated officer if the 13th division, Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia stated after becoming slightly unnerved by the staring

"Ichigo Kurosaki, representative shinigami" Ichigo stated bluntly

"Shini-whaty?" asked Spud

"Shinigami, japanese for god of death, in other words, us" Renji replied, jerking a thumb to indicate himself and the other two

"Wait, if all are gods, shouldn't you be more like godly?" Trixi asked

"Well technically we're just dead people that learned some fancy tricks, well except for Ichigo here, he's still living out his human life" Renji replied

"Say what, you telling me that any dead dude can become a god? What sort of twisted logic is that? Why should idiots like the dude in the trophy get an opportunity like that?" Trixie asked scornfully

"The process of becoming a shinigami is a bit more complicated than that, although the soul we came here to collect would have a chance of becoming one, it is the duty of a shinigami to be fair to all souls, someone dies and we make sure they get to heaven if they don't get there on there own, don't get me wrong, those that commit a mortal sin in life are handed over to the gates of hell, no-ones ever come back from there" Renji explained

"Renji you were explaining how to become a death god" Rukia pointed out

"Oh right, well first of all it really depends on your reiatsu, your spiritual power, you see, once your dead you don't need to eat any more, you just need water to survive, but some people still get hungry these people have higher spirit power, if a soul doesn't have enough power they can't become a death god, we say anyone can become a death god beacuas this power can be found in any soul, it doesn't matter what type of person you are, its just something you are born with, now that I have explained that I think you have a few things to explain to us like just what exactly is this huntsclan?"

"Well, they are basically a group of people set on destroying all magical creatures" Jake said

"So what would they want with a ghost?" asked Ichigo

"Who knows with those guys, but whatever it is I'm betting its bad" answered Jake

every one took a moment to absorb all the new information they had gained in the last few minutes when the quit was suddenly interrupted by a toy lion popping up out of Ichigos bag

"AAARG! i can't stand it in there anymore!" everyone looked at the small figure in shock

"Um, am I hallucinating or is that toy talking?" Spud asked causialy, pointing to the toy mentioned

"Oh, thats just Kon, hes a mod soul that I use sometimes" Ichigo responded calmly.

"Mod soul? and what manner of creature is that?" asked Gramps

"Its not important!" Rukia said, brushing off the question

"What matters now is our plan of action, its clear that we have to get the soul back from the huntsclan before they do anything with it, it might help us to find out what they took it for in the first place, do you have anyway of finding out?"

"Uh, actually ya, I know one person thats in the hunts clan but is on our side, I can talk to her about it tomorrow" Jake said

"Okay, so what should we do until then?" asked Renji, they all shuffled a bit looking at each other , trying to think of some activity they could do to pass the time, after all, no-one likes to be board.

"Ai-ya!" cried Gramps (1)

"We must work on your dragon training young dragon! If you are to stand any chance of retrieving the trophy from the hunts clan you must be in top form!"

"Aw, G I can kick those huntschumps buts easy, why do I have to train for it?"

"If defeating the hunts clan was such an easy task we would have done it a long time ago young one" Gramps said wisely

"Um, excuse me? Why would jake be facing them, this is our job" Rukia pointed out

"Your job was simply to retrieve a trophy, now that the huntsclan has stolen it you can not possibly expect to be able to get it back on your own, now if you will excuse us we must train the the upcoming conflict" the diminutive man said as he began walking towards the exit

"Oh really? Well in that case why don't we come along? After all, you never know, we might be able to help out" Renji said with a smile smeared over his face, the native new yorkers did not notice it, but Ichigo and Rukia both felt vaguely concerned for the two dragons, but there own hurt pride prevented them from saying anything

"Well they might as well, that way they can help out with your training" Trixe interjected, as she shrugged and grabbed Spud before walking out her self

"You coming?" she said the the three death gods, as she walked out the door, looking at each other briefly the three foreigners silently agreed that they would make the elder dragon eat his words, before they followed the others out of the small shop.

**XXDXXX**

**(1) I honestly almost typed uncle here**


	4. Out of body?

**Hey! sorry for the long wait, i've been really buisy with school, also my birthday and my brothers graduation is coming up**

**i dun own bleach or ADJL**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After arriving at a large indoor training area the two dragons walked over too a vacant area placed roughly in the middle of the room.

"Now check this out you guys," Jake said cockily,

"Dragon up!" the three shinigami watched on as fire consumed Jakes body, turning him into a large red dragon, he turned to look at the three of them expecting to see expressions of shock, instead...

"I think the real thing is less impressive" Ichigo said bluntly, Jake face faulted at this.

"What do you mean the real thing is less impressive?" he said, a bit offended.

"It means we've seen more impressive looking dragons kido" said Renji simply, glancing over slightly as Gramps changed into his dragon form as well.

"Well, now that you two are in your battle forms I think it is only fair that we return the favor, you should be able to see us in our spirt forms due to your association with magic, but there is always a chance you won't" he said as he pulled out a ducky pez container, looking at them they noticed that Rukia had pulled out a rabbit pez and Ichigo was now wrestling with Kon,

"Got it" he said triumphantly, pulling a small pill out of the toy lions mouth, at which point the toy went limp.

"Wait, what?" said Spud, confused as always

"These are fake souls that take over the fake body we use when we come to the human world" said Rukia, as she swallowed a pill from her pez container, the New yorkers watched in shock as upon swallowing the round pills the three of them seemed to split, suddenly coming out of their bodies dressed in black robes and swords with them, at least Renji and Rukia had swords, Ichigo seemed to have a large object wrapped in bandages on his back

"Yo what is that thing on your back?" asked Jake, slightly stunned from what he had just seen

"Hmm? Oh, thats Zangetsu" he answered uninterestedly

"Huh? What is a zangetsu?" asked Jake even more confused now

"Zangetsu is the name of Ichigo's zanpakto, or soul cutter," Rukia said, cutting in

"Um, okay," said Jake still rather confused noticing this, Renji spoke up

"Its simple see, all shinigami have got a zanpakto to send should to soul society with, they all have names and are sentient beings themselvs, and on top of that they are in fact an extension of their wielders souls," he explained, apparently going into some sort of lecture mode he had probably developed working with the lower ranked members of his division, walking over to a spot to the side of the room Renji unsheathed his sword and sat cross-legged with it in his lap.

"Um, I thought we were training here" said a puzzled Jake, as Ichigo and Rukia joined him.

"Well, we don't want to tear this place up none, so we're just going to commune with our zanpakto for now" Renji explained, Rukia and Ichigo giving him somewhat concerned glances, it was just starting to occur to them that Renji had been calm for much longer than he normally was, maybe he took some happy pills by mistake?

Jake shrugged off the strange behavior of the death gods and proceed to go through several exorcizes, with Spud and Trixi watching from the side, every now and then spud would attempt one of them and trixi would have to help him untangle himself, the were part way through Jake trying to do a stretch that required him to sit on his head when he noticed a low growling sound coming from where the shinigami were siting, glancing over to them he fell over upon discovering that Ichigo seemed to be enwreathed by black flames,

"Whoa whats with Ichigo?" he asked, concerned

"Huh?" grunted Renji, opening his eyes, he turned to look at his friend only to jump back in shock, which sense he was sitting just made him fall over,

"Oh, umm, Ichigo? Rukia, I think we got a problem here" he said bringing Rukia's attention to the situation,

"Ichigo! snap out of it!" she yelled shaking his shoulder, slowly the flames died away and Ichigo opened his eyes with a start, snapping his head up sharply.

"Um, what?" he asked confused, seeing his friends looking at him with concern

"Dude, what was that! you were all covered in black fire and growling and stuff!" shouted Spud.

"Oh, I, uh, just kinda got into an argument, sorry about that" Ichigo replied scratching the back of his head

"You sure about that?" asked Trixi, getting the impression that there was something he wasn't mentioning

"Ya totally" -HOLLOW! HOLLOW! "a loud shrieking sound interrupted him, immediately he turned to Rukia who was pulling a cell phone out of her robes

"Whats going on?" asked Jake, curisios about the sudden seriousness of the three,

"Its a hollow" replied Rukia,

"Whats that?" he asked, puzzled by the new term

"A corrupted soul that was not able to pass on, we purify them before they cause to much harm" she replied primly, starting to move quickly to the exit,

"Whoa, wait up for me" he said

"I'm coming too! Whatever this hollow thing is, it sounds like its some sort of problem, so its my job to take care of it"

"What are you talking about, you could get hurt!" Renji yelled back at him as they started to run towards their destination with Jake and gramps flying after them and Spud and Trixi not far behind.

"Protecting is my job, its no big!" Jake replied with confidence, if these guys could take it it would be a snap for him.


	5. Say again?

**sorry for the late update, i've finnished finnals now and i'm starting to get into the swing of my ACC class, so i'll probally update more often, although i'm starting to run short on stuff that just needs editing for this story, in other news, i whent to my first con, it was so awsome, i got hooked onto this show called gurren lagann, it rocks, also, my mom is geting married! THIS FRIDAY!**

**now on with the fic (finnaly!)**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Oi, Rukia! What is it anyways?" shouted Renji, as he steadily began to increase in speed,

"Annancar" she replied grimly, looking strait ahead.

"It's right over here" she said, turning towards a park, followed by Jake and the others,

as they entered the park they heard someone cry out in fear,

"What the hell!?" quickly running toward the source of the shout they found themselves in a clearing with none other than Ulquorria Shifder, Grimjaw Jaggerjaks, Yami, and a teenager that they recognized as Brad from school.

Brad looked suitably freaked out, considering the fact that three humanoid monsters had just come out of a hole in the sky,

Ulquorria looked completly emotionless as always, Yami was looking around dumbly and Grimjaw looked like he couldn't be more thrilled that the shinigami had finally arrived

"Yo! Ichigo! wanna fight?" he shouted cheerfully, succesfully creeping out the New yorkers some what

"Absolutely!" replied a sudenly exuberant Ichgo smiling broadly, earning him odd looks from the dragons.

"What?" he asked when he noticed their looks,

"You don't see the issue here?" asked Trixi

"No" he dead panned in responce.

"Yo, Ichigo, whats with the humans, and the dragons?" Grimjaw shouted, confused by the presence of the strangers accompanying his favorite sparing partner, they sure didn't seem to strong, there was something weird about them, how could humans with such low reatse see him, and what the hell was with the dragons?

"Oh, ya, their like magic people and stuff, I think they wanted to help fight or something, he said idly scratching the back of his head

Grimjaw of coarse immediately burst into laughter, preventing him from anything he might have said in response,

Riddiculase, stated Ulquria speaking in his usual monotone, stepping forward

Trash such as them would not evan began to be worth fighting

apparently feeling that his strength had just been insulted, Brad responded in his usual fashion

"Hey! just who are you calling trash you freak! Do you have any idea who I am!

Hey Ulquorria, can I kill him?" asked Yami abruptly, the brashness of his question enough to make Brad step back and start looking around for an escape rout

It doesn't matter , Ulquorrias response brought Brad's attention back just in time to see Yami lazyly flick a hand towards him, the blow strong enough to take his entir arm off, which it did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**sorry about the sort-of cliffy, i needed to end this chapter somewhere and this seemed like the best spot i could find. oh, and anyone have the correct spelling for the names of the espada i have in this chapter?  
**


End file.
